It Can't Be
by Keitorin Asthore
Summary: What Violet sacrifices. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Incredibles belongs to Brad Bird, Pixar, and Disney, not me.

-

-

-

Tony glanced at the paper. _SUPERS CALLED OUT OF RETIREMENT _it said. He skimmed the article. His dad remembered the days of the Supers. "Tony, those were the days," he said constantly. "Stupid laywers. Shouldn't have sued them…"

"Dad, you are a lawyer," Tony would remind him.

"I know, I know, but I wasn't then," he said. "The Supers were fantastic. Life was a lot more interesting when they were around."

Tony flipped through the newspaper to the other half of the article. _And even though many Supers have been eliminated by Syndrome, there are new Supers rising in the ranks. Take Mr. Incredible's children, for example. _

He glanced at the photograph. Then he did a double take. "Is that…?" he mumbled. "Nah. It can't be."

He looked at the clock. "Better hurry. I have to meet Violet in an hour." Tony glanced back at the picture. "That can't be her."

Tony went off to get ready for his date.

Of course, at the moment Violet was helping her family save the world, but she'd be ready in time too.

--

Violet's long dark hair swished as she ran to catch up with Tony. "Sorry I'm late," she said breathlessly.

He grinned. "No problem," he said. "Movie's about to start." He took her hand. She was cute when she blushed.

Their Saturday afternoon movie date had become a ritual since that first one, nearly a month and a half ago. It was a nice, comfortable routine. However, there was another routine that was bound to interrupt their movie dates at some point.

And here it was.

About halfway through the movie, Violet's watch began to beep. "Uh…" she stammered. "Tony, I have to go. My, uh, mom's calling me." A guy behind their seats shushed them.

"Why?" he whispered. "Can't it wait?"

"She probably needs someone to watch Jack-Jack," she whispered back. "We can't leave him with Kari anymore."

Tony sighed. "Try to come back as soon as you can, okay?" he said.

Violet smiled. "I'll try," she promised. She slipped out of her seat and disappeared from the theater.

--

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" Dash hollered. "WE HAVE BEEN WAITING!"

"I'm _sorry_," Violet huffed. "I came as fast as I could."

"It's okay, honey, but we could use you now," Mrs. Incredible said, her arms stretched almost to their formidable limit. "See if you can sneak up behind the droid and find its cut-off switch."

Violet vanished, her costume disappearing with her, and glided behind the robot. "It's a Wally World droid?" she called in disbelief.

"Yeah! Isn't it cool!" Dash hooted.

One of the droid's flailed up and down. Mr. Incredible ducked. "I'm not sure I would use the term 'cool'," he said. "More like an annoying rodent."

Violet shivered. "I hate rats," she said. But she located the switch without the haywire robot noticing. "Dash, I found it!" she called.

Her little brother zipped by and flicked it off. "Ah-HA!" he crowed. "I did it!"

His mother sighed. "Actually, dear, we all did," she said. "Now, let's get back home. I have to put Jack-Jack to bed."

"Who'd you leave with him?" Violet asked.

"Honey," Helen said. She sighed again. "She's going to spoil him to death…oh, Violet, weren't you out with Tommy?"

"Tony," Violet corrected. "And I'd better get back soon! The movie's almost over!" She ran off.

"Helennnn," Bob said. "Why did you ever talk me into letting her date?"

"Oh, she's fourteen. She's old enough," Helen said. "We trust her."

"Helen, she's still a baby, and-"

"Stop being overprotective, dear. She's fine."

The argument continued. Dash shook his head and kicked at a rock.

The rock beeped.

"Cooool."

-

-

-

**Author's Note:  
**See last chapter…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Incredibles belongs to Brad Bird, Pixar, and Disney, not me

Disclaimer: The Incredibles belongs to Brad Bird, Pixar, and Disney, not me.

-

-

-

Tony glanced around. Violet still wasn't back. It was a little boring without her.

Someone tapped his shoulder. "Hey!"

"Hm?" he said, looking up. Amie Turner beamed at him.

"Hey, Tony!" she chirped. Her soft brown hair brushed against her freckled cheeks as she smiled. "I had _no idea _you were here."

"Yeah, I came here with…" He glanced around.

"Oh, I just love this movie, don't you?" Amie said, not waiting for him to finish. "Isn't it just great?" She glanced up. "Well, I guess I should leave you alone now."

"Uh…" Tony stammered.

"Hi," Violet said. "I'm back." She smiled at him. "Oh, hi, Amie."

The guy shushed them again.

Amie smiled back at Violet, showing all her teeth.

--

Things were a little strained between Tony and Violet. No matter where she went, there was Amie: sweet, lively, friendly Amie. Violet couldn't stand it.

What she didn't know what Tony had begun to suspect.

He was pretty smart. Smarter than she realized. Violet's sudden absences…and then an appearance by the Incredibles. How the girl in the Incredibles looked like Violet. How the entire Incredibles family looked like Violet's family.

After another date cut short by Violet dashing home to babysit her little brother again, Tony was fed up. He found his dad in the den, reading a book with a confused look on his face.

"Hey, Dad?"

"Hmph?" his father said. He turned a page.

"Can I go through some of your old papers?"

"Which ones, Ton? I've got a lot of old papers…"

"The ones you saved when your firm was suing superheroes," Tony said.

"They're in the attic, son. Big pasteboard box." And his father returned to his book.

Tony made his way to the attic. The box was tucked in the back, the masking tape peeling away from the lid with age. Tony pulled it up and coughed amid the ensuing cloud of dust, revealing a tall heap of newspaper pages and court notes. He pulled out the top page and began to read.

--

"More Wally World animatronics?" Violet groaned. "Whoever's behind this needs to come up with something more interesting."

Her brother ran around the animatronic, rattling its mechanisms until it shattered. "It's kinda cool!" he said. "We never go to Wally World!"

"At this rate, no one will," Mr. Incredible said. He gestured to all of the frightened tourists standing on the sidelines, clutching their children and bags of souvenirs. "With all the park's robots going haywire, they have to keep closing down to fix everything."

Violet trapped a droid in a force field. "Well, I still think-" Her voice trailed off. Among the sidelines she saw a familiar face. Tony. He stood on a bench, staring at her. Clinging to his arm was Amie.

"Violet, pay attention!" Helen shouted. Violet looked up in enough time to block the droid. She turned back. Tony and Amie were gone.

--

She got the note the next day. She had been expecting it. She had not, however, expected it to hurt so much when she saw Tony with Amie. But she could deal with it. First love was always the hardest, and even more so when one was a super.

It was a price she had to pay.

-

-

-

**Author's Note:**

Man, this story sucks on ICE.

The reasons for Wally World and Amie stem from my internship at Disney World. I was a cast member on the Disney College Program. I spent a semester as a tour guide on the freaking amazing Great Movie Ride at the Disney-MGM Studios (okay, the Disney-_Hollywood _Studios now). It was definitely one of the greatest times of my life. Amie is the name of my bestest GMR buddy; she was a CP from New Jersey. Together we ruled the Great Movie Ride!...or, at least, we pretended we did.

If you rode the Great Movie Ride between January and May of 2006 and your tour guide was a short, bubbly girl with braided pigtails, that was totally me.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The Incredibles belongs to Brad Bird, Pixar, and Disney, not me.

-

-

-

Things were a little strained between Tony and Violet. No matter where she went, there was Amie: sweet, lively, friendly Amie. Violet couldn't stand it.

What she didn't know what Tony had begun to suspect.

He was pretty smart. Smarter than she realized. Violet's sudden absences…and then an appearance by the Incredibles. How the girl in the Incredibles looked like Violet. How the entire Incredibles family looked like Violet's family.

After another date cut short by Violet dashing home to babysit her little brother again, Tony was fed up. He found his dad in the den, reading a book with a confused look on his face.

"Hey, Dad?"

"Hmph?" his father said. He turned a page.

"Can I go through some of your old papers?"

"Which ones, Ton? I've got a lot of old papers…"

"The ones you saved when your firm was suing superheroes," Tony said.

"They're in the attic, son. Big pasteboard box." And his father returned to his book.

Tony made his way to the attic. The box was tucked in the back, the masking tape peeling away from the lid with age. Tony pulled it up and coughed amid the ensuing cloud of dust, revealing a tall heap of newspaper pages and court notes. He pulled out the top page and began to read.

-----

"More Wally World animatronics?" Violet groaned. "Whoever's behind this needs to come up with something more interesting."

Her brother ran around the animatronic, rattling its mechanisms until it shattered. "It's kinda cool!" he said. "We never go to Wally World!"

"At this rate, no one will," Mr. Incredible said. He gestured to all of the frightened tourists standing on the sidelines, clutching their children and bags of souvenirs. "With all the park's robots going haywire, they have to keep closing down to fix everything."

Violet trapped a droid in a force field. "Well, I still think-" Her voice trailed off. Among the sidelines she saw a familiar face. Tony. He stood on a bench, staring at her. Clinging to his arm was Amie.

"Violet, pay attention!" Helen shouted. Violet looked up in enough time to block the droid. She turned back. Tony and Amie were gone.

-----

She got the note the next day. She had been expecting it. She had not, however, expected it to hurt so much when she saw Tony with Amie. But she could deal with it. First love was always the hardest, and even more so when one was a super.

It was a price she had to pay.

-

-

-

**Author's Notes:**

Aaaaand it's done. Sorry it sucks.

On the upside, this was one of the first Incredibles stories posted on the site! Yay!


End file.
